sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoaji Kukyona
Hitoaji Kukyona is a recurring character in the MikuMikuDance Series, Sadistic Passion. She is a student at Naraku High School. She's presented as a stereotypical spoiled rich girl. She's the on-and-off "girlfriend" of Oya Dama as well as the adoptive sister of Gosu Onnanoko. She is voiced by Kalii. Early Life Not much is known about Hitoaji. All is known is that she's the only daughter of a rich family. She was once a friend of Gosu Onnanoko since they were children until Hitoaji's parents adopted her after Gosu's parents were killed in a house fire. Since then, despite her parents loving Gosu like she's their own, Hitoaji forces Gosu to do what ever demand she's given, Gosu's basically her personal slave. She was also in an on and off "relationship" with Oya Dama, the leader of the Hanzaisha Rebels, a group of delinquents. It was most likely for publicity since the reality of their relationship was described as "Sex, Strength, Style and Silence". Hitoaji was most likely also a former friend of Amai Tenshi. She bullies everyone in school except for Takara Yumi, who she has a secret admiration for. Personality Hitoaji is ruthless, narcissistic, and fashionable. All her life, she's been given all the things she's never earned or is never grateful for having. Hitoaji is not a nice girl and often says whatever goes through her head. She gets off at insulting everyone who helps and she forces them to do whatever she wants. She also has a habit of manipulating people with either money or by betraying their friendships. Physical Appearance Hitoaji has the figure of a supermodel. She possesses a light golden tan as well as strawberry blonde hair which she often holds up in a high ponytail. Her casual wear is often a light gray jacket, a pink shirt, black skinny jeans and high heeled boots. She's often seen with her phone and carrying the most fashionable handbags. Trivia * Hitoaji was introduced as a mean girl on Deviantart. She went through several designs and names until she was made with her final form. Her name was created by DrasiSw, a friend of Sage Wainwright who also made the original Arata Akumu model. ** An OC DrasiSw once made was intended to take place of Hitoaji but it w as eventually scrapped. * Hitoaji's first design was an exaggerated take on Rival-Chan from Yandere Simulator since Rival Chan was never going to be officially used in the game, the design was eventually scrapped. ** Her current design was modeled after actress Bella Thorne and Chanel Oberlin from "Scream Queens" * She and Usono Kareshi are the only characters who are natural redheads, the only artificial redhead is Seji Aka. * She shares lots of similarities to Chloé Bourgeois from "Miraculous". They both have a similar appearance and fashion sense and they are both described as spoiled, manipulative and abusive. ** However, Sage has said in a comment that Chloe is an angel compared to Hitoaji. * Hitoaji is heavilly inspired by Regina George (Mean Girls), Chanel Oberlin (Scream Queens), Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story) and Nina Patterson (MTV Scream). * She seems to dislike Seji, since in a clip, she tells Amai that he used to be a Hanzaisha Rebel. However, she could be lying. She also hints in another clip that Seji could have a thing for guys after he sneaks into the boys locker room to spy on Arata. * She shares physical similarities to Usono Kareshi. One fan asked Sage Wainwright if Hitoaji was his sister but he confirmed that they weren't related and that the comparison was unintentional. Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects (Sadistic Passion) Category:Villains Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Rivals (Sadistic Passion)